Defeated
by BioNerd1179
Summary: When Leo leaves for Central America everything begins to fall apart. As a result, Hana turns to dangerous behaviors in order to cope. Warning: contains eating disorders and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh, come on Leo! You can do better than that!" Hana said, frantically pressing the buttons on the game console.

"What? Give me a break! You play this game with Mikey, so you have the advantage," Leonardo said, laughing. Normally, Leo didn't play video games; he would rather spend his free time meditating and practicing what they learned in training. But Hana was the only one he would play with. Leo loved spending time with his little sister. It was what he looked forward to the most, besides training, of course.

"Ha! I win! Beat that!" Hana said, placing the controller on the coffee table in front of them.

Out of all of her brothers Leo was her favorite. Sure she loved all of them, but she was the closest to Leo. Whenever she needed someone to talk to he was always there. He would listen, unlike her other brothers. Raphael would often not understand and tell her to get over it, while Michelangelo wouldn't take anything seriously. If Leo wasn't there then she would talk to Donatello, but she'd rather not. He would always try to come up with some logical explanation as to why she was feeling the way she was. But she loved them all no matter what. She didn't care that she was a fifteen year old girl living in the sewers with four mutant turtle brothers and a mutant rat for a father. She loved her life.

"Don't worry. I'll get you next time," Leo said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Leonardo, I wish to speak with you," a voice said from behind them.

Hana and Leo turned around to see their father, Master Splinter, standing in front of the door to his room.

"Yes, Sensei," Leo said, walking towards their Master.

Hana watched as Leo followed the rat into his room. As the door began to close Mikey walked into the room, carrying his skateboard.

"What's up, sis?" He asked, setting his skateboard down as he headed for the kitchen.

"Just finished playing Mario Kart with Leo. I kicked his shell," Hana said, smiling.

"Nice!" Mikey said, giving her a thumbs up. He proceeded to grab a slice of leftover pizza from the fridge and stuck it in the microwave.

"Wanna play some Mario Kart?" Hana asked.

"Of course! Prepare to be defeated by Mikey- the master of video games!" Mikey said, grabbing his plate and heading out to the family room.

The next half hour was filled with the shouts and groans of triumph and defeat. Hearing the noise, Raph had come out to watch, even betting on who would win. He didn't like to be interrupted when working out, but he just liked to see Hana beat Mikey. He thought it was pretty hilarious, being that Mikey calls himself "the master of video games."

"What's all of this racket out here? I'm trying to update the computer system. It takes some serious concentration," Donnie said, walking out of his lab.

"Mikey's getting his shell kicked by Hana in Mario Kart," Raph explained.

"That's nice, but do you guys mind? I really need to get this done today," Donnie said, turning to go back into the lab.

"Sheesh. What's his problem?" Raph said.

"You have room to talk, Mr. Hothead," Hana said, smirking.

Raph shot his sister a glare, but he knew she was right. It was the one thing he would have to agree with.

Not long after, the door to Master Splinter's room opened. Hana paused the game. All three of them turned around only to see Leo walking up the stairs to his room. He didn't say a word.

"Hey, Leo. What's wrong?" Hana asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he just kept walking until he reached his room. He walked in and slammed the door. Hurt, Hana turned around and looked at Mikey and Raph. Leo never ignored her like that. What happened with Splinter? Was something wrong? Was he in trouble? She needed to know.

"Don't stress over it, kid. He's probably just upset about something. He probably got in trouble with Splinter," Raph said. He hated seeing his little sister upset. Sure he would take out his anger on his siblings, but he always felt the need to protect his sister.

"Yeah. You're probably right," Hana said, forcing herself to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry for the late update! Last week I had to move into my dorm, and then classes started the day after, so I've been pretty busy. In the future I'll try to update faster. I just need to figure out how to juggle this with my schoolwork and other obligations. I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 2

Hana, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph were the only members of the household at dinner that evening. Leo still had not come out of his room, and Splinter was meditating. Hana had suggested they wait until Leo and Master Splinter came out of their rooms, but after half an hour of nothing they decided to send someone up to Leo's room. Raph thought it would be best if Hana tried to get Leo to come out, since she was the closest to him. But when Hana knocked on his door there was no reply. Instead, she heard the lock click from the other side. Sighing, she returned to the kitchen, shaking her head.

"Man, Splinter must've said something pretty bad to make him feel this upset," Mikey said, setting the table.

"I just wish he wouldn't lock himself in his room. Maybe we could help him if he talked about it," Hana said, staring at her plate. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, except to Leo.

As if on cue, Leo emerged from his room, his eyes filled with sorrow. It wasn't until he reached the bottom of the stairs that everyone noticed the sack he was carrying. When he reached the kitchen he stopped.

"Leo, what is it?" Hana asked, eager for an answer.

Leo looked at each of his siblings, trying to hold back tears. He was about to speak, but paused.

"Master Splinter is sending me away for a while," he said, looking at the floor. He didn't want to have to put them through this, but it's for the best.

It took a moment to register what he had just said. Donnie was the first to speak.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Leo sighed. Looking up at his brothers and sister he said, "Central America. I have to stay there for a year."

Mikey, who had been eating, dropped his fork on to his plate. Donnie stared in disbelief, while Raph sat with his arms crossed, glaring at the table. Hana was trying to hold back tears.

Continuing, Leo said, "Master Splinter thinks it would be best if I went somewhere to focus on myself. I need to help myself become a better leader. I'm doing it for you guys."

No one said anything. They were all in shock. How could Master Splinter send Leo away? What would they do without him? After a long silence Raph finally spoke up.

"Fine. Have fun on your little vacation, Fearless Leader." He said, slamming his fist on the table.

"I'm sorry, Raph. It's not my decision. I wish I didn't have to go," Leo said, more firmly now.

Hana began to cry, running over to hug her older brother.

"Please don't leave. I need you. _We_ need you," she sobbed. She didn't know what she would do without her best friend. Who would she go to if she needed to talk? Who was she going to beat in Mario Kart? She didn't think she would be able to get through it.

"Leonardo, it is time to say goodbye to your brothers and sister," a voice said. It was Master Splinter. How long had he been standing there?

Leo hugged Hana tightly. "You'll be okay. I'll write to you every week, I promise," he said, letting her go. Hana nodded, wiping away the tears.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Leo, except for Raph. Instead, he mumbled a "goodbye," then left the room.

"Don't worry about him. You know how he gets," Donnie said, letting go of Leo.

"I'm gonna miss you, dude! I'll write back and tell you if my video game scores are improving," Mikey said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sure you will, little brother." Leo said, chuckling.

Lastly, he walked over to Master Splinter. The two hugged each other.

"I know you will do well, my son." Splinter said, releasing his eldest son.

"Thank you, Sensei." Leo said, bowing.

And with that he turned and left the lair. The room was filled with silence. Now what were they supposed to do? Carry on like nothing's changed? The lair felt so…empty. All Hana could think about was how things were going to be with Leo gone. He was the glue who held them together. Who was going to calm Raph down when he had one of his temper tantrums? Who was going to tell Donnie to get some sleep and lay off the coffee? Who was going to drag Mikey away from the television to train? And who was going to ask her if she was all right? The thoughts would not stop racing through her mind, so she decided to try and sleep them off.

"Goodnight, guys. I'm going to go to bed. I need to do something to take my mind off of what happened," she said, hugging her brothers and father.

Soon after, Master Splinter retreated back to his room to get some sleep himself, while Donnie and Mikey went their separate ways. Mikey went to his room to read his comics, and Donnie went to his lab. It wasn't long until a realization hit Donnie. They were going to need money to buy food. With Leo gone they wouldn't be able to sneak into convenience stores to get what they needed. It would be too risky. _I guess I could get a job,_ he thought.

Mikey, on the other hand, was not thinking about the financial aspect of their lives. He was reading his comics, trying to take his mind off of Leo. It wasn't working too well, to his surprise. Normally, comics took his mind off of everything. But not this time, so he decided to turn in for the night.

Raph laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. How could Leo do this to them? Couldn't he have just told Master Splinter he didn't want to go? They were eighteen, after all, except for Hana.

 _Leo is old enough to make his own decisions, so why didn't he? Oh right, he has to be "perfect" for Splinter. Of course. Trying to suck up to Splinter to look better than the rest of us._ He didn't care that these thoughts about Leo passed through his mind. He was used to it. He was jealous of Leo. He had always wanted to be the leader, to please Splinter. But all he felt like he ever did was disappoint him. He knew it was his temper, but he didn't know how else to deal with his feelings.

It wasn't long until he drifted off to sleep. The silence of the lair was deafening, but it was peaceful in a way. Despite the events of the night sleep overcame the lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I am so sorry for the late update. It's long overdue! I'm going to try to get back into writing the story as much as I can. Things have just been crazy lately.

Chapter 3

Everyone slept in the next morning, thanks to Splinter. He had given them the day off from training as a result of Leo's absence. It was very much needed. Well, at least in Hana's case. She was exhausted from crying so much the night before.

The clock read 11:15 when she woke up. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, which were red and puffy. _I just wanna sleep for the whole day_ she thought. But before she could lay back down Mikey burst into her room.

"Time to get up, sis! You missed breakfast. I'm gonna make grilled cheese for lunch. You want any?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll be down in a few minutes." Hana replied.

After Mikey left Hana threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a pink tank top before heading down to the kitchen. Her brothers and father were there, talking about what they were going to do while Leo is away.

"I think I'm going to get a job doing IT Tech Support. It's a great way to earn some money without having to go to the surface" Donnie said, sipping a cup of coffee. "Maybe you could get a job too, Mikey," he added.

"I guess so," Mikey sighed. He did like little kids, so maybe he could go into the entertainment business. He did have a good sense of humor after all.

Hana joined them at the table. She thought about getting a job herself. It would be a good distraction, as well as a way to help contribute to the family.

"Maybe I could apply to some places too. It might be good for me to get out of the lair every now and then," she said.

"I think that would be a great idea," Splinter said, nodding. "Maybe Ms. O'Neil can help you with some applications."

"Okay. I'll talk to her about it sometime this week." Hana replied. She looked over at Raph, who had not said a word the whole time. He sat there with his arms folded, a glare on his face.

"What about you Raph? Aren't you going to contribute to the family in any way?" Donnie asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"What's the point? It won't change anything, now that oh Fearless Leader abandoned us. I have better things to do with my time," Raph said bitterly. Everyone stared at him, watching him as he left the kitchen.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Mikey asked, serving up the grilled cheese.

"You're brother needs time to adjust. It was an unexpected change for all of you, and I apologize for not informing you all sooner. I'm afraid Raphael may need more time to adjust than the rest of you, due to his temper and personality, which brings me to an important announcement. I wish to make Donatello the leader in Leonardo's absence," Splinter announced.

Donnie looked at Splinter in surprise. He wanted him to be the leader? He wasn't cut out for this. He wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility. But before he could respond Splinter added in, "You will do well, my son. You are strong and capable of leading your brothers and sister. I know you will succeed."

Little did they know Raphael had heard the whole discussion. He shook his head in disgust. He was filled with jealousy. He had always wanted to be the leader, and now he didn't even have a chance. Oh well. He would show Donatello.


End file.
